I Am More
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: A new warrior, Whitefoot, strives to prove he is as good as everyone else. This is a true story of hope so please read it. For Misgiving Writer's Character Challenge on the Challenge forum. By Songpaw aka Mossshine.


I look at my mentor first, Berrystep and think about how lucky I am. I have had a hard apprenticeship, my first mentor, Swiftclaw, retired to the elders den shortly after my first battle. My second mentor, Sparrowcall, died from greencough halfway through my apprenticeship. Berrystep was one of the few warriors who didn't have an apprentice after Sparrowcall so I was stuck with him. He wasn't a bad teacher as I had suspected, but he wasn't great either but he did his best and I respect him for it.

I look at my brothers and sister next. My biggest brother, Coalpaw, is a black tom and what every cat wanted to be. He was skilled in fighting and was brave too. He would always volunteer to go into the thick of things. I respect him for it. My next brother is Firepaw, with striking ginger fur. All the she-cats love him and really like the way he looks though he isn't vain. He tells them every time he wants to serve his clan before he even thinks about taking a mate. My last brother is Rainspots, with white fur with gray spots that look like rain has fallen on him. He isn't a warrior apprentice like the rest of us; he is a medicine cat apprentice. He uses his skills to help us in all the ways he can. My sister, Rosepaw, is the littlest of all of us, ginger and white and is the only one of us who shares my most appealing trait, crisp blue eyes. She is also the best hunter out of the five of us, has great senses and is incredibly fast, almost as fast as a WindClan cat. The four of them are what I live for.

I look at my parents lastly. Flameheart is a brilliant mother. She tells us all of our skills and makes sure we each are becoming the best we can. She is the one who told Coalpaw to focus on his fighting abilities, told Firepaw to make sure he doesn't become vain and make the rest of us jealous, inspired Rainspots to become a medicine cat and told little Rosepaw to focus on hunting. She said by focusing on our skills we could be the best we can. Our father is Snowbreeze, the deputy of ThunderClan. He tells us each we can be better if we focus on our weaknesses. He contradicts what Flameheart says so we often become confused. He says he is proud of each and every one of us.

"I ask StarClan to look down at these apprentices. They have worked hard to become the best of their clan and I command you to make them warriors in return." Morningstar looked at each of us and we each said 'I do' in turn. "Coalpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Coalclaw." Coalclaw nodded his black head and stood proudly as the clan cheered his name. "Firepaw, from now on you shall be known as Firestripe." Firestripe looked over the clan, his head lifted in glee and the received praise from the clan. "Rosepaw, from this day on you shall be known as Rosestep." Rosestep smiled shyly and let a small purr escape her as they called her name. "Whtiepaw, from this day on you shall be known as Whitefoot." I blinked my blue eyes and stood proudly looking over at all of those important to me. I am by far not the strongest, fastest, most courageous or the best by far, but I am the one who cares the most.

We all leaped down and went to stand silent vigil after we received my congratulations. It was moonhigh when I heard the faint footsteps. My blue eyes widened as I looked at the patrol facing us. They were ShadowClan, the smelled of pine needles and the Thunderpath, and there were too many of them. Whitefoot was about to call the alarm when he heard a scream to his right. He looked over and saw Rosestep fall to the ground, a huge gash in her shoulder. "He yowled as loud as he could before launching at the cat closest to her. The cat was as black as a night with no moon and he was huge.

He called for help but none came so he did all he could, striking him in the eyes, tripping him and aiming for his throat. It was no use; the cat tossed him around like fresh kill and made him little more than a bloody lump of fur. All he could do was close his blue eyes and wait for death to offer him relief.

Three days later I awoke in the medicine cat den. "You gave us quite a scare Whitefoot." I heard Rainspots talking to him in a smooth, gentle tone. I opened my eyes and saw not only Rainspots and the medicine cat, Robinwing, but my entire family too.

He looked into his mothers bright amber eyes. "Great job Whitefoot. I am proud to call you my son." She pressed her pelt to his and let out a long purr.

"Thanks Flameheart. I have tried to be the best son I could for you. I know I'm not strong like Coalclaw-"

Coalclaw stepped forward to interrupt me. "Whitefoot, you are stronger than me. When I saw the cat slash Rosestep I was shocked and I didn't know what to do. Just because I can fight doesn't mean I'm strong."

I purred at my brother but I glanced at Firestripe. "I'm not what everyone wants though… I still have a lot to do.

"Whitefoot, just shut up!" The fierceness in Firestripe's voice shocked me. "I wish I was just like you because you are truly what someone should strive to be." I felt the blood rush to my face and looked down at my paws embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Whitefoot. I shouldn't have snapped." I returned his apology with a smile.

"I have no natural born talent like Rainspot's though."

Rainspot's rubbed his cheek against mine. "No talent? Your courage is more than a talent. You probably stopped that cat from hurting Rosestep more than he would have."

I looked at little Rosestep next, her blue eyes were shining. "Thank you, Whitefoot. I owe you my life. I can never repay you. You are a true hero. You have changed from a normal cat to one that everyone wants to be." Her words meant the world to me.

**This challenge was a ton a fun and I have had so much fun writing as Whitefoot. This cat is a normal cat and a reminder to everyone that you can be whoever you want. I hope you feel inspired by him. He is worth more than any of the skills anyone has. **


End file.
